


From a Different Angle

by Poetry



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bittersweet, Multi, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Embarrassment is a double-edged sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a Different Angle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/gifts).



Five minutes after the Doctor sent her off to fetch a new mallet for "navigational percussion", Donna stormed back into the console room, holding a small black cube.  
"I went to the storage closet," she hissed with an indignant toss of her hair, "and I found this." Donna squeezed the cube in her hand, and a hologram shimmered into view in the air above it.  
It showed three people, one of whom was facing away from the camera. His left arm was curled around the waist of a laughing girl with blonde hair, whose curves were pressed flush against him. He had his right arm over the shoulder of a broad-shouldered man with a dazzling smile.  
The three of them also happened to be stark naked.  
Donna pointed her finger at the Doctor and jabbed it into his chest with every word. "What's this about then, you great big _outer space pervert_?!"  
The Doctor's face was flushed crimson, his jaw hanging open; he looked like he had never been so embarrassed in all his life. Donna could just see his brain working desperately to come up with a reply.  
His blush faded, and his mouth closed with a click. His expression became very soft. "Donna, listen. The hologram has three dimensions. Turn the dial at the bottom and have another look."  
Donna found the dial underneath the cube and twisted. Now the central figure was facing her, and she could only see the backs of the people in his arms. She had never seen his face before, but even in a hologram, she would recognize those eyes anywhere. They were blue instead of brown, but she _knew_. The Doctor's face had an expression of peace and joy such as Donna had never seen.  
And she had never felt so ashamed.

**Author's Note:**

> A [Support Stacie](http://www.supportstacie.com/phpBB3/viewforum.php?f=7) incentive drabble written to the prompt: "The Doctor had never been so embarrassed in all his life. (Should involve Jack.)"


End file.
